The Hero of Kanto Arrives in Sinnoh
by Pop dude pop
Summary: What if Ash was forced to attend a school in Sinnoh. When he arrives he is met with adventure and romance. Ash has to deal with new surroundings, evil teams, new rivals, and new relationships. Possible harem, a final pairing not decided. Possible lemons.
1. Life Changing News

**-Kanto, Route 1-**

Ash was a 16-year-old boy, with black spiky hair, a lightly tanned complexion, with lightning bolt birthmarks underneath his eyes. He was also wearing a blue hoodie with the sleeves a darker shade, with gold trim along the hem and a light blue Pokeball motif along the pockets.

He was also wearing a baseball cap with a black and green Pokéball motif, light blue jeans, blue trainers and black fingerless gloves. Perched on top of his right shoulder was his partner, Pikachu, was a yellow mouse that measures slightly over a foot in height, with a foot long lightning bolt tail, brown striping along his back, red circles that signified his electric cheek pouches, and his ears tipped in black. Ash was heading towards Viridian City to stock up on items from the Pokemart.

"Hey, are you Ash Ketchum, 'the Hero of Kanto'?"

Ash turned around to see a younger trainer walking towards him.

"Yeah, that's me, the one and only." Said Ash.

"Do you have time for a quick battle? The names Jake by the way." Inquired the trainer. Ash nodded towards Jake as both trainers each pulled out a Pokeball.

"Go Houndoom!" Yelled Jake. A canine-like Pokémon, with black fur and, have a brown underbelly and muzzle. On its back are rib-like structures, appearing like an exoskeleton, that lead up to its neck. In between the two ends of the bone on its neck is a small skull emblem. Instead of having visible ears near the top of its head, Houndoom has curved horns. It has a long, skinny tail which ends in an arrow point.

"Let's go Charizard!" A dragon-like Pokemon appeared it had two large, orange wings and a long neck. It's orange all over except for its cream-colored belly. It has long claws on both its hands and feet.

 **-A Few Minutes Later-**

The battle was one-sided due to Charizard being able to fly and dodge all his attacks. Jake was getting desperate for the win, he had heard that Ash was the best trainer around but didn't think it would be so one-sided. Jake then decided to the strongest move that Houndoom had, Hyper Beam.

"Houndoom use Hyper Beam!" Screamed the Jake. Houndoom opened his mouth, charged a beam of orange light and fired at Charizard.

"Charizard watch out!" Yelled Ash. Charizard did a nose dive to avoid the attack.

"Hit him with a Flamethrower!" Charizard cocked his head back and blew a stream of pure red, hot fire right at Houndoom. The attack flew at Houndoom at an insane speed leaving no room for Houndoom to dodge. Houndoom was then hit by the beam causing an explosion after the dust settled it revealed an unconscious Houndoom.

"It looks like Houndoom is unable to continue so this is my win." Proclaimed Ash with a slight smirk on his face, Charizard then roared triumphantly. The Jake just sighed and put his pokemon back in its Pokeball. He then walked towards Ash to congratulate him.

"Congrats, you really are the best trainer around," Jake stated while reaching his hand out to shake Ash's hand.

"Thanks, you put up a good battle. I hope we can battle some other day," said Ash.

"Ashy Boy!" Ash flinched at the horrid nickname given to him by his rival/best friend Gary Oak. Ash turned around to see Gary running towards him. Gary was a 16-year-old boy, with spiky auburn hair and auburn eyes. Gary a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants, and brown boots.

"What do you want?" Said Ash with clear irritation in his voice.

"Well that isn't a nice way to greet your best friend," Gary said this with a slight pout as a way to mock Ash's insult.

"Anyways, why did you come?"

"Gramps wants you back at Pallet Town he said it was extremely important." Ash then gave Gary a nod before climbing on Charizard and flying towards Oak's lab.

"Hey what about me, I didn't bring my Pidgeot with me!" Screamed Gary but to no avail, as Ash had already taken off. "Bastard." Gary then pulled out a Pokeball that contained a large, bulky canine Pokémon. The majority of Arcanine's body is covered with bright orange fur with jagged black stripes. Its most of its head, face, legs, and its chest, are covered in light cream colored fluffy tufts of fur. It has a long puffy cream-colored tail.

"To the lab quick." Arcanine nodded as Gary jumped on his back.

 **-Five minutes later-**

Ash arrived at Pallet Town, it was a quiet, little town, whose biggest attraction was Professor Oak's lab. Ash then climbed off of Charizard.

"Thanks for all your help today buddy," Ash said as he put Charizard back in his Pokeball. Ash then opened the lab doors. He was greeted by a Professor Oak who was trying his best not to be swallowed by Muk. Ash and Pikachu sweat-dropped at the sight. Due to Oak being occupied he hadn't noticed that Ash had arrived. Ash grew tired of watching Oak try to pry Muk off of himself so he loudly cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Oh! Ash, my boy you've finally arrived."

"Yeah, I was on my way to Viridian City to buy supplies when Gary caught up with me and said you had important news."

"Yes, I do but I think we should wait till Gary gets here since it involves you both." Said Oak while still being enveloped by Muk.

"Do you need help?" Ask Ash.

"Would Ya?" Oak said as he smiled weakly.

 **-Meanwhile In Sinnoh-**

We see a 15-year-old girl running through the hallways of a school. She is a tall, slender young lady. She has long, wavy, creamy blonde hair and small gray eyes. She was wearing a dark, black tank top, with white short sleeves while having a Pokeball in the chest area. On the bottom half of her attire, she wore black lycra leggings and ice blue shoes. The girl's name is Cynthia.

"Oh no, I'm going to miss it!" She proclaimed as she picked up her running speed. As she reached the back entrance of the school she pushed them open only to have her view blocked by a huge crowd. The crowd turned towards her. The crowd slit apart to let her pass.

"It's the Queen."

"She's so perfect."

"Ugh, why does she get all the attention just cause she's the champion?"

"She's not even that pretty."

Cynthia sighed, she didn't like the fact that she got used to these kinds of comments or that the other students gave her special treatment. It has almost been a year since she became the Sinnoh champion and ever since then the others gave her the nickname of 'The Queen of Sinnoh', due to her battle prowess, her beauty, and kind heart. She walked through the crowd until she was able to see the school battlefield. She looked onwards towards the two trainers that were battling.

On the left side of the was Paul. Paul was a 15-year-old boy with mid-length purple hair and was wearing a purple jacket with navy blue sleeves, dark purple pants, and navy sneakers. Fighting alongside Paul was his trusty Electivire, though it was not looking too good for them as said pokemon was badly beaten and bruised.

On the right side was Korrina, who was also fifteen. Korrina is tall and slender with very long blonde hair tied in a big, high fluffy ponytail that emerges from the back of her helmet. She has gray eyes and a fair complexion. Korrina wears a typical skater attire, consisting of a short white and red sleeveless dress over black cycling shorts and a white and red helmet on her head. In her left hand, she holds the mega-glove. Her pokemon of choice was her favorite, Lucario, who looked to have only sustained only minor damages.

It was fairly obvious who would come out on top of this battle as only one pokemon had truly taken damage.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Commanded Korrina. Lucario then proceeded to launch a blue sphere of energy towards its opponent.

"Electivire look out!" Paul demanded as the attack got closer to his pokemon. Electivire used its arms to form an x-shape to block the attack but was still blown away.

"Come, get up!" Screamed Paul in a voice that completely lacked compassion. Though badly damaged Electivire got back to its feet. Paul sighed in relief, only to have a look of horror flash across his face as he heard Korrina command Lucario to use Bone Rush. Paul was only able to gaze upon Lucario as it formed a blue bone staff out of thin air and then charge towards his pokemon. As Lucario connected the attack Electivire howled in pain before falling to the ground.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Korrina and her Lucario!" Stated the referee.

"Yes!" Yelled Korrina triumphantly, while jumping up and down. Seeing this Cynthia made her smile as the crowd dispersed she approached her best friend. Korrina proceeded to take out a Pokeball and call back Lucario.

"Great battle Paul!" Said Korrina as she outstretched her hand for a handshake. Only to have Paul scoff and walk away this caused her to puff up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Hey, Korrina that was an excellent performance." Greeted Cynthia. Korrina turned to see her old friend they greeted each other with a hug.

"It sure was and I couldn't have done it without my trusty Lucario," Korrina said as they broke the hug.

"It's been awhile since I've last seen you. How is the gym back in Kalos?" Cynthia asked.

"The gym's doing great, still attracting trainers from all over the place. My grandfather has temporarily taken over the gym in order for me to come to school here." Said Korrina.

"It's good to see you are back and don't forget that if you need any help come to ask me. I would stick around but Professor Rowan, he told me he had an important task for me and the only reason I'm not there is that I heard you were battling." Cynthia explained as she turned to walk away.

"That's okay, we can catch up another time." Suggested Korrina. Cynthia responded with a thumbs up before heading to Rowan's office.

 **-Back At The Lab-**

"Thanks, my boy," Oak said as they got Muk off him.

"No problem." As the professor was cleaning himself Ash was able to see what the professor was wearing his usual light maroon shirt underneath his lab coat. He was also wearing a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers.

Ash and Oak then turn around as the doors burst open. They revealed Gary, who was not too pleased about being left behind. He was about to yell at Ash about leaving behind but was stopped when Oak cleared his throat.

"You boys may be wondering why I called you here."

"Yeah, Gramps what's the very important news about?" Ask Gary. Ash nodded also wanting to know what was going on.

"Your parents and I have decided that you should both go to school...starting next week...in Sinnoh," Oak said with hesitation in his voice. Both boys paled at this revelation since neither boys have gone to school since they were little kids. Ash completely stood still causing Pikachu to nudge him in concern.

"NOOO!" Bellowed Gary as he ran out the doors. Pikachu sweat-dropped at this, Oak facepalmed at his grandson's reaction, and Ash was still frozen in his spot. The doors flew open again as Daisy, Gary's sister was dragging him back.

"Calm down Gary, this is a good thing, the school you two are going to attend is one of the top schools in the world, you should be grateful for this opportunity."

"But Gramps school is so boring."Whined Gary as Ash finally awoke from his trance.

"He is right Professor, I also don't see the point in attending a school when I plan on becoming a pokemon master?"

"This is no mere school this will also help battle experience, the even have battlefields at school for battles." Said Oak

"I don't care, I still won't go." Declared Gary.

"If he's not going I'm not going." Stated Ash. The professor sighed.

"If you don't go to school, your parents and I have agreed to take back your trainer licenses!" Declared Oak with a serious expression. Both boys looked at each other in horror before they both quickly kneeled down apologizing and agreeing to go to school.

"Alright then, pack your bags and be ready, even though you don't start until next week you leave for Sinnoh tomorrow. Be here at before noon so I can give you your boat tickets. My good friend, Professor Rowan will be at the port to pick you up and take you to his lab, where you will be staying at."

 **-On Their Way Back Home-**

Both boys had the heads hanging. They still couldn't believe that they had to go to school after all this time of being free from such a nightmarish place.

"Hey, Ash."

"What?"

"This is going to suck." Ash nodded before shuddering at the thought of having to do homework and go to class. They soon reached their houses, they both went straight to their rooms trying to figure out what to take to Sinnoh.

 **-With Cynthia-**

She arrived at Rowan's office and proceeded to knock.

"Come in." Cynthia then entered the office.

"Hello, Professor." She said, still wondering what was the reason she was called. " So what did you call me here for?" Ask Cynthia.

"We have two new students that will be attending this school starting next week and I want you to show them around." Said Rowan.

"May I ask why must I give them their own tour?" She was curious since not a lot of students got their own tour of the campus, most campus tours were done with a giant group of new students.

"These two boys are extremely talented trainers, both are ex-Kanto champions, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, as you now Ash was responsible for taking down the famous crime syndicate, Team Rocket." Cynthia's eyes widen as she heard this.

"Wait _the_ Ash Ketchum is going to start attending _this_ school?" Cynthia's chest filling with excitement.

"Yes, and as you know due to his heroics he was given the title of 'The Hero of Kanto." Explained Rowan. Cynthia just nodded, still not believing that one of her personal idols was coming to her school.

"So that is why they will get their own tour. They will also be staying with me so stop by the lab to give them a tour of the campus." Cynthia nodded.

"When will they arrive?" Asked Cynthia.

"They should arrive the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll stop by the lab to start the tour." With that said, Cynthia bowed and exited the room. She then started walking home, she was excitingly planning out what they would visit during the tour.

 **-In Ash's Room-**

Ash threw himself on his bed, exhausted from the events that happen that day. Ash had been to other regions such as Hoenn and Johto but back then he wasn't held back by a school. He would've been excited but the thought of having to go to school regularly made his stomach churn. He still didn't understand why after all these years they needed to start school now.

"No reason to stress over it, huh buddy." Said Ash to Pikachu, Pikachu nodded and curled up next to him. Ash slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Important-**

 **I will upload this story when I can, but not on a schedule. I have many things on my plate right now. I just got a job, school is still a pain in my ass and I will be doing basketball for my school very soon. I'm sorry but don't expect chapters frequently.**

 **\- The next morning, with Ash-**

It was 7:00 in the morning and Ash's alarm clock was ringing, this caused a little, yellow, electric mouse to awake. Pikachu climbed on Ash's bed and nudged him in hopes to awake him.

"Ten more minutes." Ash said in a sleepy voice and he turned away from Pikachu, trying to get more sleep. Pikachu let out a disappointed sigh as he hit Ash with a Thunderbolt.

"Aaaah!" Screamed Ash as he was hit by the move, he fell out of his bed clearly startled by the attack. He got up and turned towards his partner who was laughing at him.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically. After being rudely awoken Ash decided to get ready. Ash headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before leaving. After Ash got out of the shower he went to his closet to look for an outfit. Ash decided to wear a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, green fingerless gloves and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L".

Ash look at his clock, it was still pretty early. Ash double checked his suitcase to make sure everything was there. He then smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes, his stomach growled with hunger. He sprinted to the kitchen, hoping that his nose was right. He saw Delia Ketchum, his mom. She is a woman in her mid-thirties, she has brown eyes and brown hair. She is wearing a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes.

"Good morning, dear." She said sweetly.

"Good morning, what's for breakfast?"

"I made pancakes and eggs." Ash drooled at the sight of the stacks of pancakes. Wasting no time, he started to devour the pancakes, Delia sweatdropped at the sight. She poured a bowl of pokemon food and set it on the ground so Pikachu could eat.

"Have you finished packing?" Ash nodded, with a discontent on his face as he continued eating. "I'm sorry that this whole school thing is happening so suddenly but this is for the best."

"But why go to a school in a region as far away as Sinnoh?"

"We chose that school because it is a school for trainers, not just regular students. Trust me, you will love it there." She said with lovely smile on her face. Ash sighed knowing that there was no way he could talk his way out of this whole situation.

"It's still early and since you already finished packing why don't you go check if Gary is awake." Ash got out of his chair and walked out the door towards Gary's house. Pikachu turned to follow him but was stopped as Delia said, "I know he's still upset but, just you watch Pikachu in no time at all he will be back to his old energetic self."

"Pika!" Said Pikachu as he nodded in agreement, as he ran after Ash. 

**-At Gary's House-**

Ash knocked on the front door. Soon after Daisy opened the door, she was in light blue pajamas with a floral pattern all over it with her hair in a mess.

"Good morning Ash, need something?"

"I came to check if Gary was awake."

"He's still sleeping."

"Is it okay if I go wake him up?"

"Sure, go ahead." Ash entered the house and began walking up the stairs, as he got to the top Pikachu arrived and ran towards Ash, as he got to Ash he climbed onto his shoulder. Ash opened the door and sure enough, there was Gary, passed out and snoring loudly. As soon as he saw this an evil smile made its way onto Ash's face as he had an excellent idea. Ash pulled out a black marker from his backpack and tiptoed his way to his best friend's side. Ash quickly began scribbling on Gary's face, he drew cat whiskers, a monocle, and an 'L' on his forehead. After he finished he backed away and pulled out a Pokeball. Charizard popped out. Charizard almost roared anticipating a battle but, he was met with Ash holding a finger up to his mouth and shushed him.

"On my signal roar as loud as you can, okay?" Charizard nodded and then patiently waited as Ash walked out of the room. He stuck his head out from behind the door and held up three fingers, he slowly began the countdown, as he did this both Pikachu and he covered their ears. As he curled down the last finger Charizard let out an ear-piercing roar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Gary in a high pitched voice, he jumped out of his bed and got into a fighting pose. He was confused as to why Charizard was in his room, he then heard hysterical laughter coming from just outside his room. He walked out of his room and saw Ash and Pikachu rolling around the floor, in a fit of laughter.

"What's the big idea?"

"You screamed like a girl." Ash said still laughing at his best friend, as he got up from the floor. "Anyways now since you are awake, you should get ready we leave in just a few hours." He said in between laughs.

"Yeah, alright I'll meet you downstairs just let me take a quick shower." Gary said as he entered the bathroom. Ash was walking down the stairs when he heard Gary.

"Motherfucker!" Ash, who was still laughing from before, started laughing even harder at Gary's reaction to his artwork. As he heard the shower turn on Ash sat down on a couch waiting for Gary. 

**-With Cynthia-**

"Rrrriiiiinnngg!" Cynthia tossed and turned trying to go back to sleep but the alarm kept ringing, she turned it off. She got out of bed, she was wearing plain white pajamas. Since she was wide awake she decided to make herself breakfast. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, she then grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. She ate in pure silence since no one but she was living in the small house. It has been two years since her parents passed away and since then she lived by herself, her only living family member was her grandma, who lived in Celestic Town. Today there was no school so she had nothing to do. She decided to check if Korrina was free to hang out. She grabbed her phone and dialed her number.

"Hello, who's this?"

"Hey, Korrina it's me, Cynthia. I wanted to check if you were free today."

"Sorry but, I'm very busy unpacking all my stuff from their boxes." She said in an apologetic tone.

"That's okay, see you later then. Bye."

"Bye!" Cynthia sighed "Well there goes that plan." She got up from the table, washed the dishes and sat on the couch to watch T.V.

"Ring!Ring!Ring!" Cynthia jumped due to the sudden noise.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bestie!" Cynthia smiled, she recognized that voice, to belonged to one of her best friends, Diantha. Diantha was the Kalos Champion, though Cynthia hadn't seen her since she graduated, two years ago, they still talked on the phone regularly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just lazing around at my house. Bored out of my mind."

"Why don't you hang out with Korrina, I heard that she just moved there."

"I would love to hang out with her today but, she is still unpacking her stuff. So why did you call me, is something wrong?" Cynthia asked in a worried tone.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to check up on you, that's all. And I wanted to see if you were made aware that Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are going to transfer to your school."

"Yeah I know, Professor Rowan told me yesterday, I'm so excited. I still can't believe that I get to give them a personal tour."

"That's so cool you get to meet former Kanto Champions and your idol."

"I still can't believe it, I just hope I don't embarrass myself and that they like me."

"Well you better make sure that your tour is perfect, you don't want to make them upset." Cynthia just realized, even though she had started planning out the tour yesterday, she hadn't fully decided what they would be doing. She had nothing planned and they would get here soon.

"Your right, I haven't finished planning out the tour yet. Gotta go, bye."

"Wai-." Cynthia had already hung up. "Where can we visit, should I give them a tour of the campus? Nah, too boring. How about I show them Lake Verity on Route 201. After that, we could go to Jubilife City. If we still have time we could go search for some Pokemon." Cynthia frowned, though she had it planned out, she wished she could show them around the region and not just around the area. But since nothing could be done she would just have to wait until the tour and hope that they are satisfied, since that was out of the way she would spend the rest of the day relaxing. 

**-Back with Ash-**

Ash was waiting for Gary while sitting on the couch watching 'Pokemon Quiz' on the T.V. Daisy walked into the room and sat down next to Ash. They sat in awkward silence until Daisy broke it by asking.

"How do feel about going to Sinnoh?"

"On one hand I feel excited about going to a new region but on the other hand I don't want to start attending school."

"Well at least you aren't overreacting and throwing a fit like Gary was last night, he kept arguing with gramps and when it didn't work he shut himself in his room and didn't come down to eat dinner."

"Sure sounds like Gary." Ash said with a slight smile on his face.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Ash and Daisy turn around to see Gary wearing a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead, purple wristbands, a light gray fanny pack, and black sneakers with a dark purple backpack.

"Are you really wearing that?" Ash said while pointing at Gary's fanny pack as both he and Daisy burst into a laughing fit.

"What's wrong with it? I think it looks fine." Gary said with a frown on his face. As he started heading out the door.

"Are you coming or not?" Ash got up from the couch to catch up with Gary, Daisy still laughing.

"Where we headin'?" Asked Ash as he just followed Gary without asking where they were going.

"To the lab, I want to get my best pokemon before leaving for Sinnoh." He said as Ash realized that he hadn't actually thought of getting the rest of his Pokemon. As of right now he only had Pikachu and Charizard.

"Hey, Gary are you going to stop by Leslie's house to say goodbye?

"Why?"

"Well, last time I checked you guys were going out?"

"Not anymore, now I'm dating Karen."

"Really? You guys were only dating for like a week, what happened?" Ash said with an unimpressed face as it was starting to be normal for Gasy to start a relationship only to get bored and move on to the next girl.

"I just got bored of her and decided to date, Karen." Gary said to confirm what Ash was thinking.

 **-At the lab-**

As Ash and Gary walk up to the door they stop when they hear multiple people talking, they walk through the door and see Brock, a 17-year-old boy wearing an orange t-shirt, a lime green cargo vest with 4 pockets, a dark brown belt with brown jeans, and blue-gray sneakers.

They also see Misty, a 15-year-old girl wearing short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears a yellow tank top that shows her midriff, red suspenders, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs and red sneakers. The two gym leaders were in the middle of talking to Professor Oak. As the door shut the others turn to face Ash and Gary. Brock walked up to greet them but Misty crossed her arms with a 'hmph' and turned away from them.

"I heard you guys were going to Sinnoh, is that true?" Asked Brock enviously. The boys nodded, confused to why he sounded like that.

"You guys are lucky, I bet there are tons of beautiful girls over there." Brock had heart-shaped eyes as he imagined a harem of beautiful women. Ash sweat dropped and Gary also started to fantasize, only to be cut short by the professor clearing his throat as a sign for attention.

"I know I told you boys to be here before noon but it is still rather early. Have you both finished packing?" Oak asked.

"Yeah, we both came here to collect the rest of our Pokemon." Stated Gary as he walks outside to call for his Pokemon. Ash was also on his way when he was stopped by Misty as she pulled him back by his shirt collar.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for Sinnoh?" She said in a quiet and sad tone. Of course, Ash being Ash he was too dense to pick up the sadness in her voice.

"I didn't even know that I was going to Sinnoh until yesterday." Ash said as he tried to pull away to leave, to get his Pokemon.

"Still, I would have preferred to hear the news from you rather than hearing about it from Daisy." Misty said as she let go of his shirt.

 **-Last Night with Misty-**

The bedroom door swung open. Misty walked in exhausted, from a long day at the gym, she laid down. She was about to turn on her T.V. when all of a sudden her phone went off. She picked it up, to see that the call was coming from Daisy, she answered.

"Did you hear the news about Ash."

"No, what did he do?" Misty asked curious about what would cause Daisy to call her at this time of day.

"Both he and Gary will start going to school in -" Daisy was interrupted as Misty let out a small laugh.

"That's great, those idiots need it." This news made Misty picture them in school, failing all their classes, this made her laugh even more.

"You didn't let me finish, they will be going to school in Sinnoh."

 _Silence._

"WHAT!" Misty shouted, so loud everyone in the neighborhood heard it.

"Yup, and they're leaving tomorrow. So you might want to clear your schedule and come to Pallet Town before noon." With that said, Daisy hung up. Misty sat there, silent, she was completely shocked by this news. She had no idea what to do, her crush for the past six years was leaving and this time she couldn't travel with him. Misty decided to call Brock, so they could go and see them before they left for Sinnoh.

 **-Present Time-**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just that so many things were going on in my head that I didn't think about calling you guys and telling you guys about it." He said as he turned and walked out the back door to go retrieve his Pokemon, leaving Misty behind.

 **Hey peeps, I got a question. What is your favorite pairing with Ash?**

 **My favorites are:  
Amour (Ash x Serena)  
Pearl (Ash x Dawn)**


	3. Departure

**Hey guys, really short chapter just been really busy. I wrote this chapter while waiting in line for Smash Ultimate. Chapter 4 should come out before CHristmas but who knows for sure.**

 **-Time skip, at the docks in Vermillion City-  
**  
The boys were less than half an hour away from boarding the S.S. Anne and leaving for Sinnoh. Gary was currently breaking up with Karen, his girlfriend. Ash was sitting with the others, he was still nervous about leaving. Misty was lost in her thoughts 'It really is happening, Ash is leaving. What do I do? If I had the courage to confess, I would have done it years ago.'

"Man, breaking up is sure a pain in the ass," Gary said as he came back.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't just date for the fuck of it" Reclaimed Ash.

"Your just jealous because no girl has confessed to you," Gary said with a smug grin as he made eye contact with Misty, Misty flinched at these words. 'Man She is so pathetic.'

"I know I'm jealous if I had that many girls around me I could die happily," Brock said as he fantasized about officer Jenny confessing to him. The others let out small laughs as they saw Brock lost in his own world.

 **-A While Later-**

"Ash, can we talk in private?" Misty said in a timid voice.

"Sure." They both got up and walked until they were alone. They stood in uncomfortable silence as no one said anything.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhh, I wanted to tell you…" Misty gulped. 'I can't do this!'

"That I will really miss you when you're gone." Misty mentally kicked herself, here she was with an excellent opportunity but she couldn't say it.

"I'm really going to miss you too, but it's not like this is the first time that I'm leaving. So don't make a big deal about it."

"I know but this time you will be gone for a couple of years."

"How about this, we could talk on the phone from time to time, how about that. Great idea, am I right."

"I'd love that." Misty flashed Ash a wide, endearing smile. Ash burst into a blush, he turned away from Misty.

"Let's go back, it's almost time for the boat to arrive." He said as started walking back. 'What the hell was that what's this feeling?'

"Right behind ya." Misty was still beating herself up for ruining a perfect chance.

 **-Back With the Group-  
**  
As they got back to the others Gary pulled Misty close.

"Did you confess?" He whispered.

"What!" Misty whispered loudly as she blushed. 'How did he know I was planning on confessing.' Gary was able to tell from that reaction, that she choked.

"Man you suck, he's leaving for who knows how long and you still couldn't muster up the will to tell him."

"It's none of your business, plus he said we would talk on the phone to keep in touch so it's okay." She said with a 'hmph'.

[Air Horn]

The group was all startled by the sound of the S.S Anne pulling into the dock. The boys got their stuff and walked toward the boarding gate.

"Good luck in Sinnoh boys, say hello to Rowan for me."

"Guys here's my number if you see a hot girl tell them to call this number to talk to an absolute stud." Brock handed them a slip of paper, they both sweatdropped.

"Take care of yourself over there little bro." Daisy and Gary shared a sibling hug.

"Ash, I'm so proud of you. I hope you have fun and stay out of trouble." Delia said as she hugged her son with tears in her eyes, she always teared up whenever Ash left for long periods of time.

"I will mom don't worry."

"Oh, one last thing did you make sure you're taking enough underwater?" An embarrasses look made its way into Ash's face.

"Mom, Don't embarrass me!" Ash yelled, he then turned to face Misty. Misty surprises him when she suddenly embraced him.

"Don't forget, you better call me." Ash returned the hug.

"I won't." As Ash let go he was pulled back only to be met with a kiss on the cheek. He turned to see that same smile from earlier and just like earlier he turned pink from embarrassment. He was about to open his mouth when Gary grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him aboard the ship. The boat then slowly began pulling away from the port. Both of the boys waved to their friends and family, Ash still thinking about the kiss and its meaning. They stopped waving as soon as the shore disappeared into the horizon. They stood in silence until.

"Let's get to our rooms, I want to drop off my stuff and get something to eat." Gary received no response. He turned and saw Ash looking off into space in a world of his own. Gary was surprised that Ash and Misty hadn't started dating, the clues misty dropped where pretty obvious but then again Ash was as dense as a rock.

"Hey, wake up!" Gary shook Ash.

"Huh, What?" Ash shook from his thoughts.

"I said let's go to our rooms."

"Oh, yeah sure lets." With Ash fully awake they started looking for their rooms.

"You see, that's why you still don't have a girlfriend."

"What ya mean?"

"Nevermind." Gary sighed as they approached their rooms. 

**Before you guys leave, a question for my smash player. Who's your main(s)?**

 **Mine are Ryu and Peach.**


	4. Chapter 4 (nothing important happens)

**I know what you're probably thinking "What the hell Pop you said you would update before Christmas!" Well, I'm gonna be honest I totally forgot about this story. Until someone, I know told me if I had quit on the story. Of course, if your reading this then I didn't quit just forgot.**

 **-Sunday Morning, On The S.S. Anne-**

Gary woke up to the sound if the boat's horn. He looked out the window and saw a shoreline which he assumed was Sinnoh. Gary got out of his bed getting ready to arrive at the docks. After he was all set and ready to go he decided to check if Ash was awake yet. He went across the hall and knocked no response. He knocked once more after failing to get a response he tried to open the door surprisingly it was unlocked. He entered the room and saw Ash sleeping soundly. Gary's face lit up at the thought of payback for yesterday, he quickly ran back to his room to retrieve a marker. Just as he was about to begin the boat horn went off again the sound stirred Ash but failed to awaken him but it did manage to wake up Pikachu which Gary failed to notice. Gary was once again about to draw on Ash's face when he was suddenly hit but a Thunderbolt.

"Ahhh!" Gary's pained scream woke Ash. Seeing Ash awake Gary quickly hid the marker behind his back. "We're almost on shore I came to wake you up," Gary explained quickly.

"Shit! I completely forgot to set an alarm. Let me get my stuff and I'll meet you in the hallway." Ash grabbed a set of clothes and ran to the bathroom.

"Sure thing!" Gary called out. 'That was close I thought for sure he was going to see the marker.' As he turned to leave he saw Pikachu staring at him looking ready to attack. He gulped and quickly ran out of the room before he could get shocked twice.

 **-With Cynthia-  
**  
 **[Ring, Ring, Ring]**

Cynthia's phone rang, Cynthia, tossed and turned in her bed as she let it go to voicemail.

 **[Ring, Ring, Ring]**

'Can't whoever it is let me sleep in peace?' Cynthia once again fell back asleep for a couple more minutes before it rang again.

 **[Ring, Ring, Ring]**

Being partially woken up Cynthia decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cynthia this is the professor." Hearing this made Cynthia perk up, she had slept in! She was supposed to go pick up Ash and Gary with Rowan, at the port.

"Hello professor, have you left yet?" Cynthia asked as she jumped out of bed.

"Yes, since you didn't answer to my first call I couldn't wait because Ketchum and Oak arrive in Canalave City in soon, the boat was an hour ahead of schedule. So instead of coming with me just be sure to be at my lab so you can start the tour." 

"I will be there as soon as I finish getting ready."

"Very well then." Cynthia threw her phone on her bed and ran to the shower.

 **-Back With Gary-**

Gary was waiting outside in the hallway with his suitcase in hand. He felt the boat slowly pulling into the port, a tick mark appeared on his forehead. He pounded on the door, he was growing impatient.

"Hey, hurry up the boats pulling in we got to go!" He got no response. "I'll wait for you on the dock!" He grabbed his suitcase and started walking.

"Hold the fuck up!" The door flew open, Ash stumbled out while trying to fix his pants, Pikachu close behind. "Jeez can't you wait a bit?"

"It's your fault. It only did you not wake up on time but you made me wait and Gary Oak doesn't wait for anybody." He turned and continued walking Ash sighed and walked quickly to catch up as they made their way to the dock.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Ash asked as they waited on the dock.

"No, but I have a photo of him" Gary pulled out his phone and showed Ash a picture of an elderly man wearing a white lab coat.

"That's one weird mustache"

"I know right." Gary agreed as he put away his phone and they began their search for the professor. Their search was short since Ash saw the professor in the crowd.

"Is that him?" Ash pointed to a man that looked like the man in the photo.

"Yeah let's go," Gary confirmed as they made their way towards the man. "Hello your Professor Rowan right," Gary said as he tapped him on the shoulder to get him to turn around.

"Why yes, you two must be Ash and Gary" The boys nodded. "Well we better get going do you have all your luggage?"

"Yep," They followed him to his car, they rode in silence as Gary was on his phone and Ash was staring out the window looking at the new region and searching for new pokemon.

 **-With Cynthia-**

Cynthia was currently going through her closet trying to decide which clothes to take.

'This!' She said as she picked up a light blue blouse. 'Nah.' The search went on for another five minutes until she was interrupted.

 **[Ding, Dong]**

She made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole to see who it was. She opens the door and Korrina came rolling through the door.

"Come right in," Cynthia said sarcastically. "Why are you here I thought you were still unpacking your stuff?"

"I got bored so I came to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"Didn't I tell you that I have to give campus tour today?"

"No, you didn't tell me. Is it fine if I tag along? I got nothing to do and I don't want to go back to unpacking."

"Sure I guess, wait while I go get ready."

"Okay hey can I watch some T.V. while I wait."

"Sure."

Korrina jumped onto the couch and turned it on she was flipping through the channels. She couldn't find anything she liked so she turned it off and waited in silence. After a while, Cynthia came out of her room.

"I'm ready, let's go." She was wearing a white tank top with torn light blue jeans, she had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Korrina got up and followed her out the door.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you giving a tour now, after has started and why are _you_ doing it don't you have classroom reps for that?" Korrina was curious as to why she was given such a menial task.

"Well, you see the students who I'm giving a tour to are incredibly important, so the professor wants me, the Sinnoh Champion, to show them around."

"Who are they and why are they so special?"

"They are Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, former Kanto Champions."

"Wait, _Ash Ketchum_ , as in your idol?"

"Yup and I can't wait to meet him," Cynthia answered as she had stars for eyes.

"Well, no pressure but you better make a good impression or else he won't want to be friends. And one other thing don't get your hopes up." Korrina wanted to make sure that her friend wouldn't be too disappointed if he wasn't the same guy on T.V.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked confused.

"All I'm saying is that there is a chance that this guy is just acting all innocent and friendly on T.V. but is actually a douche in person." Korrina pointed out.

"I really hope that you are wrong." They continued the rest of the walk in silence. They arrived at Sandgem Town in a couple of minutes, they made their way to the lab. Cynthia recognized Rowan's car in front of the lab, as they arrived at the door Cynthia was growing more and more nervous.

'What if I offend him? What if Korrina is right and he's nothing like what I imagined.? What if…' Korrina saw the look on Cynthia's face and shook her to get her out of the trance. Cynthia looked once more at Korrina as she gave her a reassuring nod, Cynthia proceeded to open the door.

 **Sorry I made you wait for this heap of trash but I did this at an insane hour in the morning just trying to get this 'chapter' done.**


	5. Nothing Happens II

**-In The Lab, With Ash and Gary-**

The boys were sitting down waiting for the Rowan in their new bedrooms. The Rowan had gone to retrieve something for them. Gary was lying down on his bed, still on his phone while Ash had started unpacking his stuff. Knocked on their doors telling them to come out into the hallway. They opened their doors to see the Professor holding two brand new Pokedex.

"Here you boys go. With these, I hope that this device will answer all your questions about the Pokemon of this region." Rowan handed the boys their new devices. As they put away their Pokedex, they heard the door downstairs open, as Cynthia and Korrina entered. The professor went downstairs to go check who it was, the boys followed closely behind him. As they made it downstairs they saw the two girls waiting by the door.

"There you are, Cynthia, I was starting to wonder where you were. Oh, you must be Korrina, the Gym leader of the Shalour City Gym, I heard so much about. I also heard how you gave Paul quite a thrashing after school on Friday." As he gave a hearty chuckle.

"Yep, that was me," Korrina said as she began to explain how the battle started and how she beat him. Ash was watching the professor and the girl talk for a bit before he felt that someone was staring at him. He turned to the other girl, the one the Professor called Cynthia, she quickly realized that she was starting and looked away.

" _What is she staring at?"_ Ash thought. _"Do I have something on my face?"_ He wiped his face just to make sure there wasn't anything there.

" _Did everyone forget that I'm here?"_ Gary thought to himself, he was getting annoyed that the professor seemed to forget about them as he continued to talk to Korrina, Ash kept wiping his face for no reason and Cynthia seemed to be starting at Ash. Gary being impatient as ever cleared his throat to grabbed everyone's attention.

"Well if no one is going to introduce themselves I'll go first. I'm Gary O-."

"We actually know who you guys are, you're Gary Oak, grandson of Samuel Oak." Korrina interrupted. "And you're Ash Ketchum, The Hero of Kanto."

"Hmp!" Gary pouted childlike at her interruption of his introduction.

"I'm sorry you guys know about us but I have no clue who you are," Ash said apologetically. "Ow!" Ash grabbed his hard as Gary punched him in the shoulder.

"Did you already forget about Cynthia?"

Ash pondered for a bit. _'Should I know her?'_ He shrugged.

"Your hopeless, you know that. We saw her on the T.V. not too long ago member, she's the Sinnoh champ. As a former champion, you should at least know who the other region champs are." Gary sighed at Ash's stupidity.

"Oh, she's the girl with that dragon Pokemon, right?"

"It's called a Garchomp and your correct Garchomp is my partner," Cynthia responded. "This is Korrina, she's a gym leader in the Kalos region."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Introduction aside I believe it is time for the tour, right Cynthia?" Professor Rowan stated.

"You're right, follow me." Cynthia made her way out the door, the others close behind.

 **-Route 202-**

The group was making its way to Jubilife City where the academy was. They were going at a snail's pace all because of Ash, every time he saw a Pokémon he just had to pull out his Pokédex. He would have stopped and try to catch them all of it wasn't for Gary telling him that they could come back after the tour. They were amongst out of the route when Ash had an idea.

"Hey Korrina, Rowan said you were a gym leader right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could have a battle?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Korrina pulled out a Pokeball. "Go Lucario!"

"Woah what's that?" Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Lucario, The Aura Pokemon, a fighting-steel type. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away."_

"Looks like it's going to be a tough battle." Ash pulled out his own Pokeball. "Go Primeape!"

A large, circular-shape pokemon appeared. Primeape has light cream fur, with a pig nose. It has short arms with armbands and also wears bands on its legs and boxing glove-shaped hands.

' _I get to see The Ash Ketchum battle live.'_ Cynthia was so ecstatic. She seemingly pulled a pen and notepad from nowhere, she planned on taking notes and studying them.

"I guess I'll be the referee for this battle." Gary emitted a long breathy sigh, he just wanted to get the tour over with. "Let the battle begin!" He raised his hand to signal the start of the battle.

"Lucario get close and hit him with your **Bone Rush**." Lucario formed a bone made of blue aura and charged Primeape.

"Primeape use **Earthquake**!" Primeape began heavingly stomping his feet on the ground cause the ground to shake, with the ground shaking Lucario had to stop in order to keep itself from falling. Ash saw the opening. "Quick now's your chance!" Primeape rushed over, closing the distance between Lucario and itself.

' _What amazing speed.'_ Cynthia had never seen a Primeape move so quickly.

"Lucario getaway!" Lucario jumped back narrowly avoiding a strike from Primeape. Primeape released steam from its nose, angry that he missed. "Lucario use **Metal Sound**." as she gave the command she covered her ears. Lucario opened his mouth and let out an ear-splitting sound, sounding like metal scraping horribly. The sound only further enraged Primage who was jumping up and down in pure anger.

"Primeape use **Double Team**." Ash shouted over the loud screech, suddenly clones of Primeape appeared.

"Lucario search for its aura and hit it with another **Bone Rush**." Lucario closed its eyes.

"Primeape hit it with a brick break." All the Primates closed in on Lucario with an overhead chop. Lucario had found the original and quickly dodged the hit before retaliating with a bone to the torso. Primeape slid a few meters back. Primeape couldn't take it anymore, he began stomping and waving its arm around in frustration. Ash noticed this.

"Guess this is Ash's win," Gary said under his breath

"Huh?" Cynthia was confused, was he not watching the same fight. Korrina was clearly with the advantage.

"Ok, now it's time to show them your true strength." Primeape's eyes were red from anger, he recklessly charged at Lucario head on.

"Lucario bone rush once more." Lucario waited till Primeape was in striking distance. "Now!" Lucario swung at Primeape. Both Cynthia and Korrina were surprised when the hit connected but to no effect. Primeape quickly swept Lucario of its feet before it could escape. Lucario fell to the ground, Primeape let loose a merciless attack.

"Lucario!" Korrina shouted in despair. Cynthia gasped at the ruthlessness of Ash's Primeape. Lucario was clearly out of the fight but the angry Primeape wasn't stopping. Ash rushed toward the angered pokemon.

"There, there buddy," Ash spoke in a smooth tone while slowly approaching him. Primeape ceased the attack. He turns to Ash the red in its eyes slowly fading out. "We won and it's all thanks to you." Primeape's eyes returned to normal, it then began shouting happily before pulling ash into a bone-crushing hug.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner of the match is Primeape." Gary declared.

Ash walked over to Korrina who was currently rummaging through her bag looking for a potion. Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a Full Restore.

"Here you go." He handed her the medicine.

"Thanks." She applied the medicine and called back Lucario.

"Your Primeape is still as terrifying as ever." Gary and Cynthia had made their way over them.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I'm able to stop him."

"Wait so you're saying is that there was a point where he would disobey you?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course, we didn't become best friend immediately. I first met him when he was a Mankey, I remember that he stole my hat and wouldn't give it back, it wasn't until I was able to beat him did he give my hat back."

"Oh yeah, Brock told me about that he said that you tried to climb a tree and ended up humiliating your self." Gary teased as Cynthia and Korrina giggled at the mental image of Ash falling from a tree.

"There's no need to go into the minor details. Why don't we continue the tour."

"Yeah whatever Ashy Boy." Gary laughed, Ash gave Gary a small punch as they started walking away.

' _Ashy Boy?'_ The girls wondered.

 **Quick question: Tour or skip to the first day of school?**


End file.
